


Bubbling Up

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bubble, Couple, F/M, Flirty, Fluff, Fluffy, Hair, OC X CANON, Suggestive, Sweet, playful, so sweet my teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Something has been bothering Iron Maiden and she refuses to ask All Might, which bothers him. When he finally shakes the truth out of her he gets something surprising.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Female Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bubbling Up

It would have been cute, very adorable in fact since All Might had never seen Iron Maiden this anxious before; but she had been fidgeting in place for almost an hour! After she glanced up at him again he could not take it any longer. “Grizel, please just ask whatever is on your mind,” All Might finally said. 

Iron Maiden whipped her head away, her hands shot behind her back, and her hair began coming forward to cover her face. “No. It’s ridiculous,” she almost muttered.

All Might’s eyebrow went up. ‘I think this is the most uncertain I’ve seen her about anything. Now I’m curious!’ he thought as a grin grew across his face. He was almost as eager as to why she was so jittery now. He leaned in front of her to see a blush across her face. His smile grew. “Tell me,” he began.

“No,” she said before turning around.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

This continued till All Might decided to switch tactics and picked Iron Maiden up. He nuzzled on her back repeating ‘Tell Me’ as he felt her vibrate. 

“I want to wash your hair!” Iron Maiden finally screamed.

All Might stopped.

…

“You what?”

Iron Maiden’s legs dropped like a doll as her hands covered her face. “I knew it is stupid. I just couldn’t get the thought of washing it out of my head,” Iron Maiden collapsed as she finished confessing. 

All Might looked at her. All the energy she had for the last few hours was gone. She was almost completely surrendered to whatever was going to happen. ‘This must have meant a lot to her,’ All Might thought as he tried to glance up to his own hair. He looked at the woman in his arms again. “Sure. Why not?” he suddenly declared. 

“What?! Really?” Iron Maiden almost screamed as she tried to look over her shoulder.

“Yeah. You can wash my hair,” All Might acknowledge with a smile.

Iron Maiden wrapped her arms around his as her hair squeezed him. All Might’s eyes opened at the pressure till a small sound distracted him, “Thank you.”

All Might smiled. He gave her a light hug by comparison. “Shall we go shopping?” he said in an upbeat tone. 

“Right!” Iron Maiden happily agreed. 

It was quite a sight to see; two heroes together in the hair care isle, one with hair that almost filled the isle while the other one was just huge enough to. Iron Maiden was eagerly asking about almost everything in the isle. All Might chuckled as he explained everything she pointed to. All her energy was back and it was more than he had seen before. She was eager to learn about anything he wanted to tell her. She even hugged the bag with the supplies to her chest while smiling all the way home. 

It is late when they finally get home. Their shift did not run horrible long it was just the shopping trip that caused them to missing Vampi in passing. That also meant that the house was quiet, as the only other resident already went to bed. They had no trouble slipping into her bedroom. Iron Maiden took the new supplies and her change of clothes into the bathroom. 

All Might begins to change out of his hero suit after he grins at her almost bouncing into the bathroom. ‘It’s odd how excited she is by this. Well she is always happy about my hair, ever since I came home with her. I wonder why?’ All Might thought to himself.

“Ready?” Grizel asked more than said as she brought her hero suit out of the bathroom. She looked up to see a shirtless All Might in his night pants. “All Might!” she almost pouted with a stressed face as she put her suit away.

“What? I don’t want to get my ‘jammies’ wet,” he teased with a big grin as he came up next to her, making sure to end up in a way that showed off his chest. 

Grizel sighed as she covered her eyes; her hair began pushing him into the bathroom, “Just get in there.” 

All Might snickered as they came into the bathroom. It was so sweet that she rearranged things fast enough for him to have a seat while she washed his hair. She even put a towel down over the ledge so it would not hurt his neck. He was eager to lay down in the spot she made for him; almost as eager as she was to learn how to wash his hair. It was a simple and quick explanation he gave her and than she was right off to work! 

She cradled his head as the water ran over it. Her fingers danced through each part to make sure it was wet. The soft definition of arms and features toyed with All Might’s view as she had rolled up her sleeves and even moved her own hair back for this. The little movement of her lips caught his attention. “This really is new to you isn’t it?” he wondered. 

Grizel stopped for a moment. “Well yeah,” she acknowledged as her hair moved up to her cheeks reminding him that it was metal. 

“I know but your hair was normal before your quirk activated right?” he wondered as his fingers began to search for her. 

“It was also black back then from what I have been told but I dunna remember that either,” Grizel began. She caught his eyebrows twitch out of the corner of her eyes. A sigh came out as her hands came back to the bottles. “I do not remember my body much before it changed or I began feeling sick. People tell me stories all the time of what I used to be like. But the only time I remember doing anything with soft hair is when Mina used to let me brush her’s. Otherwise this is house of metal hair,” Grizel explained. 

The energy shifted again. This was a sore spot. Her love for soft things made sense now. His hand finally found her. Wasting no time it wrapped around her quickly and plastered her against his side. “Well metal or not I am in your hands now,” he declared. 

Grizel stopped for a moment. She chuckled. Her shampoo filled hands dove back into his hair, “All right then.” 

It was not energetic as it was a few minutes ago but things felt all right again. All Might’s fingers played with her side. Part of him did not want to ask. “Hey, is there something else you have NOT done before because of your quirk?” he asked away. 

She did not look upset at all at the question though. Her shoulders shrugged slightly. “Well anything with water is different. Those times you took me to the beach and I actually walked around in the water was new. The sauna and ice baths at the gym were both new things. Why do you ask?” Grizel wondered.

All Might smiled as his hands come up. “Because I think we should do new things together! There is a whole world of possibilities out there,” he began. His hands came down a little as he locked eyes with Grizel. “And other possibilities in here too,” he said in a much softer tone. 

Grizel sets the little timer next to her with her hair. “Oh?” she more suggested than anything as her focus shifted. 

All Might smiled. He had an opening; he could do something with this. This was the most open she sounded in a long time. She even had a cocky little grin on her face. He followed the water that ran down her arms and something else that played in it. “Bubbles!” he almost shouted. 

“What?”

All Might began running his hands through his own soapy hair quickly. “Bubbles! If you have not played in water much you probably haven’t gotten to make these,” he rambled off quickly. He made several quick little bubbles. He watched her go through confusion, surprise, and end up with a soft blush as chuckled behind her hand. His hand graced the hand covering her mouth enough to roll it outsides. He blew a bubble up in her hand. “Have you?” he asked as his fingers kept her close. 

A woman made of heavy metals literally from head to toe that could cut cars in half now gave him the softest look he had ever seen. “No, I haven’t,” she acknowledged. 

All Might almost squealed. He immediately went into bubble lessons, which began with him soaping his chest so she could slide the bubble off her hand onto him. Afterwards he sat close enough to explain, watch her try, coached her through a couple, and laughed when she made him a little bubble crown for the king of heroes. 

He can not contain how big a grin he has as he lays back down. Grizel thought it was initially for the hair washing to continue but his hands make a different motion. He gave her the challenge of making a big bubble on his chest which mostly caused her to blush, especially when his hand found her waist. But being the stubborn woman she is she accepted his challenge and made one right where his circle normally is on his uniform. “There you go. Happy?” she said as her hand look for something to lean on. 

His slipped up and drifted her hand down his chest, across his nipple and tucked it under his arm. “Very,” came out in a way he was not planning as he began feeling the heat of the bathroom. 

Grizel blinked and blushed for a moment. She glanced away before the movement of his chest caused something else to happen, the two bubbles on his joined together. “Huh. They merged,” Grizel said as her other hand came up to point. 

“Oh. Yeah that happens sometimes,” All Might strung together a sentence. 

Grizel’s hand brushed her hair back. “You always hear about bursting someone’s bubble, a loneliness bubble, or isolating bubble,” Grizel began softly. She looked up to All Might. He felt something catch in the back of his throat. Regardless he still leaned closer to her. “I like the idea of coming together to form something new instead of bursting one for other to get something,” she almost muttered. Their foreheads came together. Her hair began brushing the soapy water away from his face. 

“Yeah.. Sounds nice,” All Might almost whispered. His nose began tracing down her face. 

“Much less violent for someone you supposedly lo~,” Grizel whispered till the alarm shattered her sentence. “Right!” She said with a confused determination as she leaned away from All Might. 

All Might’s expression dropped through the floor along with his heart when he sees the bubbles on his chest burst. He closes his eyes for a moment, ‘Right. She’ll do what she’s supposed to before anything else.’ His hand comes up to his chest for a moment. ‘How much is she willing to sacrifice for what she’s trained to do?’ All Might’s thoughts began to spiral again as he wondered what being ‘trained’ and ‘disciplined’ truly meant for her. He glanced up to see her face. Instantly he pulls her close again but she cuts him off with kissing his forehead.

“I’m taking care of you tonight,” she says as she bounced her finger off his nose. Grizel gave him a wonderfully playful smirk now. In return he gives his first relaxed smile in a while and admits that he likes the idea of being in her hands as she lowers him back to rinse out the shampoo. 

She hums a little through the conditioning. The relaxed feeling was back in the warm air. All Might almost nods off in the massaging. Finally she teased him a little about interrupting his nap but his wash was done. She covered his head with a towel as he stands up. Which he enjoyed peeking out from under to watch her walk into the bedroom. He follows after the brushing as he pats his hair. 

Grizel tosses the brush they picked up on the bed and began to reach up for the towel when she froze. Her eyes seemed fixated. A word tried to slip out as her hand brushes the hairs around his eyes. His normally standing ‘bunny ears’ were now down, framed his face. All Might was about to panic, thinking he changed, when he notices the look on her face. She enamored with him. Not playful and flirty like a moment ago but like she is seeing something for the first time that means a great deal to her. He slips in closer, his hands barely brushing her sides, and she doesn’t resist at all. In fact her body feels different. She has no resistance in mind to his touch. “Grizel,” a simple soft whisper of a word shattered that spell.

“Right!” Grizel startled by her own responded as she pulled the towel off his head while pushing away in an instant. 

‘Ok. No talking,” All Might thought to himself after the snap from the towel. He watched Grizel sit on the bed and prepare for brushing out his hair. The return of the slight fidgety bounce of Grizel’s legs caught his attention. He glanced up her to see how tight her shoulders were and her hands around the brush. She was more than slightly tense, as though she was realizing what happened a few moments ago. It only made her more adorable. He smirked, sneaked a fast kiss to her cheek in and tossed her legs over his shoulders as he leaned against bed. “I’m in your hands again,” he said with a more playful smile from his spot on the floor. She blushed at her new position but only for a moment before a relaxed chuckle slipped out. The joy continued as she ruffled his hair before the brushing began. That feeling radiated into her touch as her fingers danced through his hair and gentle brush strokes. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the rhythmic touch. Things were actually moving along and he could see it this time. ‘She is so warm, welcoming, and so gentle,’ All Might thoughts began to drift. 

A loud snore erupted in the silence. 

Grizel blinked. “Um, All Might?” she disbelieving wondered as she leaned forward. She leaned over enough to see that his eyes were closed. A soft chuckled escaped her lips before she covered her mouth. She smiled as she brushed and dried his hair till golden strands stood up again. Afterwards she slipped her legs off him and her hair under him. It made it much easier to move him into the bed. As she draped the blanket over his shoulder as she gave his forehead a soft kiss. 

Grizel picked up the towel and a few things in the bathroom. She got herself ready for bed when a motion caught her attention in the bed. She peeked over to see All Might’s hand searching the bed as his sound became a pained groan. She climbed in bed and it did not take long for his hand to find her and pull him to her side, even in his sleep. She began stroking his hair line again. Her smile returned when the groan returned to the happy little snores.


End file.
